


Revenge

by Stoneymusic13



Series: Loving an Old Friend [4]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Revenge, Secret Relationship, almost nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneymusic13/pseuds/Stoneymusic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Carter let out a soft sigh as he walked around the masked ball.

He then felt a hand ghost against Carter’s ass.

He glanced over to see a man in a devil mask.

He knew who that devil of a man is.

He smirked softly and followed close behind.

They both stopped in an abandoned room.

Carter was then pushed against the wall.

“Hello Angel.” The devil whispered.

“Hey Chuck.” Carter whispered.

They then had a make out session.

 

Time passed and they pulled away breathless.

Carter looked at Chuck and creased his cheek.

“Now go flirt with some girls. That’s what Chuck Bass does.” Carter said and fixed his tie.

Chuck sighed softly and nodded.

“I’m sorry we have to keep this a secret.” Chuck whispered.

Carter sighed softly and nodded.

“I know.” He whispered.

Chuck pecked his lips lightly.

“I won’t sleep with the girls. I promise.” He whispered and left.

Carter smiled and sighed as he watched him leave.

 

“So…” said a familiar feminine voice.

Carter looked over to see Jenny.

His eyes widened.

“Jenny, don’t tell anyone. Please.” Carter pleaded.

Jenny shook his head.

“I won’t.” She said.

Carter smiled.

“But…I kind of want payback from the other night.” Jenny said and bit his lip.

Carter chuckled.

“I give you permission. Just text me his location when it is all over.” He replied.

Jenny nodded and left.

 

Time passed and Carter was at the party hanging out with his friend, Luke.

He then felt his phone vibrate.

He pulled his phone out and saw a text from Jenny.

_Your boy is on the roof. He only has boxers on too. Xoxo Jenny._

Carter smiled and chuckled softly.

_Thanks for the heads up. xoxo Carter._

Carter said bye to Luke and went to grab an extra suit that was in the coat closet.

He didn’t know how he knew there was an extra suit in there.

He just shrugged it off.

He got to the roof and opened the door.

“Got you a suit Chuck.” He said.

“How did you know I was up here?” Chuck asked and came out.

Carter burst out laughing.

Chuck rolled his eyes and grabbed the suit.

“Nice boxers.” Carter said.

“Oh hunny. They will be off when I’m finished with you when I get to your place.” He growled in Carter’s ears.

Carter shivered in excitement.

“So…Are you going to tell me how you found me?” Chuck asked and finished getting dressed.

“The suspect texted me like I told her. Oh…And Jenny knows our secret.” Carter replied.

“Jenny did this?” Chuck asked.

Carter nodded.

“Yup…I gave her permission.” He said.

“Well…Now the sex is going to be 10 times harder since you allowed her.” Chuck said and smirked.

“I don’t care. You deserved it. She deserved her revenge.” Carter said and smirked.

Chuck chuckled and pecked his lips.

“Lets get out of here.” He whispered.

Carter smiled and nodded.


End file.
